


My Life, My Lover, My Lady.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hair-pulling, Love, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sadness, Smut, Unhappy marriages, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could still feel her lingering on his fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home.

There's no sound in their home. Just the soft hum of that looking glass song, the one Devon always loved to sing along to in the car. He couldn't ever remember it being _this_ quiet in their home. Not ever. She'd come home. Wouldn't she? Find it in herself to look past all his recent mistakes and forgive him.

He could still feel her lingering on his fingertips.

Why couldn't he just admit he'd fucked up? To admit he needed help finding his way back. 

" _I came back after a few days to this?_ "

Somehow, he knew he'd make it up to her. For everything he'd done recently. Fuck, why couldn't they just go back to the happier times? In the days when laughter filled their home and not fighting. 

He couldn't let her go.

Couldn't let go of everything they had together of the life they'd built together. She still had to feel something for him she'd come home after all. It was for him right? Yeah, it had to be, she couldn't just forget them, their marriage, their kids. The bottle clattered softly to the floor rolling softly along the cream shaded carpet Dev had insisted they get five years ago. He couldn't think, beyond her. Forest green eyes shining as brightly as if the sun was shining through them just staring at him as if waiting for his explanation as to what the fuck he'd been doing lately.

It's something he hadn't ever expected, not even once. That they would ever be apart for more than his work day or an overnight business trip that hadn't ended with them having phone sex at least once.

She was gone.

Until the sunrise.

Moving through the large halls, platforms gently clicking in rhythm along the hardwood floors until they fell silent just outside the door. It was the rattle of the doorknob, the sound someone was there that pulled him from his daze. Rays of sunlight, and the smell of her perfume flooding him, drowning him, as green eyes stared across the cluttered room toward dark brown. She said nothing.

Didn't smile, or tell him to shower, shave, and get a hold of himself like he'd half expected to hear her say. She came to him, thin finger running through his hair, denim clad leg swinging over the tops of his knees as she slipped into his lap. Eyes staring at him, as her fingers ran along his jawline.

Touching him for the first time in days since that fight. Silently speaking, she was home again.


	2. I'd Love to Wake Up Next to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was everything they'd needed.
> 
> Everything they'd been denied one another since that night she'd walked away.
> 
> But she was home now, his once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting more of these ficlets guys.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

His lips brushed against her own, ghosting over each line, each curve, feeling the soft shudder of her breath against him. Hot, soft, pants as slender arms encircled around his neck. Gasping at the sudden grasp of his fingers around her throat, gripping, digging into the velvety warmth of her flesh and pulling her to him.

He loved her like this. Wanting, hungering, desiring him like the begging of their relationship, their marriage. It felt like before, those first moments, the entire weekend they'd spent in bed instead of going to Woodstock. Green eyes stared back at him, wide, and filled with the need he felt burning within himself. Mirroring him.

Laying back as he pushed her down, shivering against the brush of his hand running along her body. Slipping over each curve, grasping the small, perky breasts rapidly falling beneath her shirt. Aching for him, lost in the sight before her. Of his fingers tugging at her, ripping layer, after layer free from the fragile form he'd taken for granted.

Until she was bare, exposed, helpless to him. Smiling, and spreading shapely legs in offering.

The teasing sight of her, pink, shimmering, and touching herself, at the grasp of his hand around her throat. Gasping, mouth open in an O of pleasure and gasping for breath. Dark hair cascading over the desk, in a river looking more beautiful than he ever remembered her looking.

Arching, as he slipped inside her. Inaudible moans mingling with his groans. Feeling her warmth, her body, lost in the grasp of her pussy around his dick. Every single fucking sensation he'd needed for so long. God, why had he fucked things up between them? Hurt the thing he didn't want to ever be without.

The silence filled with the skip of the record playing, the sound of flesh roughly meeting against flesh. Low, growls against the soft flesh beneath his wandering mouth as Devon came undone beneath him. Writhing, scratching at him, eyes silently staring at him and sending him over the edge. 

It was everything they'd needed.

Everything they'd been denied one another since that night she'd walked away.

But she was home now, his once again.

Happy, and kissing him.

Until he'd come home to an empty House a few nights later.


End file.
